Melody
Melody is one of the main protagonist of the Bakugan: Galactic and Mythical Surge. Her main attribute is Darkus and her two partners are Darkus Skytruss and Orbeum. Personality Melody is sassy but well-mannered and has respect for her mother and others. Her curious and tomboyish nature leads her to collect all sorts of items from the sea, a parallel to her mother at age sixteen only in reverse. Her swimming proficiency and ability to hold her breath for long periods comes from her merfolk heritage. Largely because of her being half-mermaid, she was also seen as somewhat of an outcast, as evidenced by the guests at her twelfth birthday celebration shunning her. She is also shy around boys, becoming quite flustered when a merboy she found attractive tried befriending her in Atlantica. She later met him again after the wall was disintegrated, with both recognizing each other. Despite being tomboyish, she has a princess canopy bed and a girlish style bedroom. Ever Since Melody joined the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, fitting in became much better as she becomes more known to take more risk that the Brawlers usually take, especially when they travel somewhere through the galaxies. She also shows bravery whenever she gets training lessons of being a ninja from Shun Kazami. Physical Appearance Melody is a tomboyish 12-year old princess. She has straight black hair, most often tied back with a green hair-tie in a ponytail, pink lips, and aqua blue eyes. She seems to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from her parents. She inherited her mother's eyes, nose, and facial structure. She has inherited Ariel's beautiful singing voice, which is heard in "For A Moment", a duet between Melody and her mother. Eric also gave her his skin tone, smile, and thick eyebrows. Melody's hairstyle seems like a blend of both of her parents, as it is the same black color as her father's while being as long as Ariel's. For most of the film, Melody is seen in her underclothes, which is a separate pair of white pantalets and a white camisole; the pantalets cover the bottom half of her stomach. As a baby, she was wearing a cute, very pretty white-and-pink dress and her bow also has the same colors. While in mermaid form, she retains her camisole, but her pantalets and legs are replaced by a salmon tail; her navel is also visible. It is odd that the merteens she meets don't notice she does not wear a typical seashell bikini top like other mermaids. She also has a pink ball gown and a yellow casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. Since she found it, she wears her locket that has her name on it. Ever since she first became part of the Battle Brawlers, she wears a purple dress-like Bakugan Battling outfit with a few white and black traits along with the Darkus Symbol. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Melody has inherited some of her mother's superhuman traits, namely strength, which is demonstrated by her scaling an ice wall with few problems late into the film. * Superhuman Speed: Melody has inherited some of her mother's superhuman traits, namely speed, according to Sebastian; she is just as fast as Ariel. * Superhuman Durability: Melody has inherited superhuman durability, as evidenced by her not being crushed into oblivion when forcibly changed back into a human by Morgana despite the depth at which she was. * Aquapathy: Due to her mermaid heritage, Melody is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. * Aquakinesis: Due to her mermaid heritage, Melody possesses the power of aquakinesis, as seen in the ending of the movie, as she and Ariel both proceeded to cause a wave to form from behind them. * Rapid Adaptability: Due to her mermaid heritage, Melody is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when she was temporarily turned into a mermaid by Morgana via Ursula's last magic potion, Melody was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, and move in the same timespan. * Speed Swimming: When Melody was temporarily turned into a mermaid by Morgana via Ursula's last magic potion, she was to get to Atlantica from the Arctic in less than a day. * Power of Darkus: Throughout her time with the Battle Brawlers as a Darkus Brawler, Melody begins to develop her elemental Attribute magic over Darkus like the other brawlers. Abilities * Skilled Swimmer: Due to her being half-mermaid, Melody is a skilled swimmer. * Dancing: As demonstrated in the film, Melody is an excellent dancer; a talent that she has inherited from both of her parents, Ariel and Eric respectively. * Singing: As demonstrated in the film, Melody is an excellent singer; a talent that she has inherited from her mother, Ariel. * Battle Brawling: Ever since she became one of the Battle Brawlers, she uses her instincts to make her own throwing style while brawling alongside Skytruss and Orbeum. * Ninja Training: Melody takes as many steps as she needs to be professional at the strengths of a ninja from Shun Kazami as her mentor. * Fighting: During her times with the Battle Brawlers, she instantly learns how to fight bad guys even with her bare hands and deliver a strong enough blows even when using her ninja training from Shun. Teammates/Friends Dan Kuso- As much as knowing Dan Kuso is Blythe's distantly related cousin, Dan Kuso is also a good friend to Melody. Despite him being a good leader, his stubborn, headstrong attitude makes Meldoy and Blythe help Drago keep him out of trouble along with other brawlers. Shun Kazami- Shun Kazami is the only Brawler who is a master ninja and Melody's Ninja teacher. Most of the times, he is calm, patient and fast learner is admirable to Melody. She also has a nearly deep friendship with Shun while starting to secretly develop feelings for him. Other times, Shun can be anger-prone when he and his friends argue where Melody is there to calm him down. His Bakugan partner is Ventus Jaakor. Marucho- Marucho is the brains of the Battle Brawlers and the smallest friend of Melody. Sometimes, Melody teases him when it comes to staying out of trouble or his size. His Bakugan is Aqua Radizen. Blythe Baxter- Blythe is the other girl in the current Battle Brawlers team and a Subterra member of the Battle Brawlers and has a good friendship with Melody. Sometimes they talk about fashion, despite Melody's tomboyish behavior, about fighting evil along with their teammates or their communication with animals and Bakugan. Whenever there is a mission that the boys could attend, Blythe and Melody can relax whether its enjoying fashion styles or being at the beach during the summer. Gunz Lazar- The fifth friend Melody made in the Battle Brawlers. Ever since the defeat of Mechtavious Destroyer, Gunz starts to grow mature little by little while Melody is happy for him. Category:Females Category:Darkus Brawlers Category:Heroes